Talk:The Muppet Show Comic Book: Pigs in Space
Nods In the Cafe Fred section, Roger Langridge has nods to many science fiction franchises. The cast of Mystery Science Theater 3000, Bender, and Han Solo and Greedo can be seen in establishment. There is an alien creature sitting in the top right hand panel though that I just can't quite identify. It is driving me crazy because it looks so familiar, but as with the others it is just cartoony enough that it is hard to figure out. I thought maybe it was Gizmo from Gremlins, or maybe the creature from the McDonalds alien movie (but I don't think they looked anything like that). Does anyone have any idea if this is really a nod to a specific alien, or am I just reading too much into it. -- Nate (talk) 15:49, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I just checked, but I'm as stumped as you are. I really wish they wouldn't use Digikore Studios to color these comics, because they're obviously not employing folks with enough insight into the Muppets (green Thog, white and yellow Tom, Dick, and Harry, Sam the Eagle had a yellow beak once, etc.), and they don't check with the artist for any character parodies either. Otherwise we would've probably gotten a clue from the colors (i.e., if he's a take on Gizmo, he'd be brown and white). You could always try contacting Shelli Paroline... — Julian (talk) 17:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I just added a scan of the panel for those without a copy of the comic. -- Nate (talk) 22:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I can send an e-mail to Shelli if nobody has already. — Joe (talk) 01:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I haven't sent one yet, so go for it! Nate (talk) 02:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I heard back from Shelli. She said that the alien in the upper right corner isn't a reference to anything, it's just a random alien. She also agreed that the coloring choices are all very strange. But there is one other reference that we missed. On the second page, she drew ALF, but had to change some of his characteristics once Disney spotted the cameo. I'm including a pic of him here. — Joe (talk) 18:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::JOE! THAT IS AWESOME! -- Nate (talk) 18:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) And the Chocolate Chip Joe comes through again! Yay! Is there a way for us to nonchalantly note Digikore's constant color goofs in Shelli's own words on the page? Or... hey, even better: make it a topic on ToughPigs!!! Maybe BOOM! Studios will realize that ink and color artists should work more closely together on these things. — Julian (talk) 19:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure that it'd translate well into a ToughPigs article (though we should be paying closer attention to that in our reviews). Here's the direct quote about the coloring from Shelli: "I'd also agree that it's so odd to see the color choices --- but then again the script only called for "a room full of aliens" so it was up to me to populate the bar. In their defense, Digikore didn't have a reference point." — Joe (talk) 15:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC)